NightShade
by kranberrykat
Summary: NightShade has been released from the Slam and is released into civilization, can she handle it? Starting a new life can't be that hard, right? Wait till a stranger with silver eyes pops up in her life. Please R and R, revised chapters
1. Free?

**Disclaimer: No characters from PB are mine, but Nightshade is.**

Nightshade couldn't believe it, she was finally free. She blinked repeatedly, the contacts she had in were killing her eyes, but she needed to disguise them. Today was a special day, her free day as she liked to think and they quickly kicked her ass to the curb. She really didn't understand it though; she was convicted of Grand Larceny and Breaking and Entering, she didn't care to understand, maybe they had their hands full with other problems. The cab dropped her off in front of her new apartment, which somehow the Slam arranged for her to have, and she grimaced. The place was awful looking, rundown and there was a man passed out on the front steps.

Sighing, she paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. The driver speed off, leaving her alone on the street.

"_Welcome to my new life,"_ thought Shade.

She walked past the man on the steps trying not to gag at the pungent smell of alcohol, trying the front door it swung open easily. Digging into the front pocket of her jeans, she unfolded a piece of paper and read the instructions that told her that apartment five was hers. She had to walk up two flights of stairs, her stomach churning the whole way. The walls were painted with a pale green that would normally be soothing, but the paint was peeling and every now and then there were spots of red dotted along the wall.

Groaning inward she had a feeling that she was being set up, but wasn't totally convinced yet. "_Great one hell hole for another,"_ thought Shade. She made it to a door marked with her "magical" number on it and pulled a key from the same front pocket. Trying not to tremble, she put the key in the lock.

Suddenly there were hands wrapped around Shade's waist, frightened and angry that someone would touch her, she spun around to face the drunk that was on the front steps. He tried to paw at her and touched one of her breasts. Angry, she shoved the man backward and he landed with a _thud_ on his butt.

"Don't touch me." Shade warmed the man. Shaking the drunk crawled on his hands and knees down the hall.

Turning back to the door she grabbed the knob and turned it easily. Holding her head high she entered.


	2. Home sweet Home

As she opened the door and entered, Shade immediately wrinkled her nose and suppressed a gag. The apartment was basically one room, not so bad right? Wrong. There was a couch in the middle of the "living room" that was severely worn and looked like it had been chewed on by an animal. In the far right corner was a single size mattress on the floor and as she approached it to get a better look, she noticed the small droppings of some kind of rodent. Above her, the light bulb flickered, went out and came back on after a couple seconds. Moving towards the bathroom she didn't even bother to turn on the lights or enter. She heard scratching and something splashing in the toilet.

"_Fuck, what the hell,"_ Shade silently screamed. Thinking that things couldn't get any worse she walked to the little kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. Boy, did she regret that, the immediate smell made Shade gag and she turned away to vomit on the floor.

"_Get a hold of yourself girl, you didn't spend all that time in a Slam to be this weak", _reprimanding herself silently. Turning to look she saw the moldy and black food on the shelves, the mold everywhere and what really got to her was the dead rat that was staring at her from the second shelf. Shutting the door with a slam, she turned and calmed herself and turned to the front door and exited the apartment.

Shade was in the hallway, looking around she shut the door and left the key in the keyhole and walked her ass right down to the street.

Growling she mumbles _" No fucking way I am staying here._" Taking a deep breath she managed to get herself together and started to walk down the main street. Shade was happy that she didn't have any possessions to lug around, but then she remembered the creds in her back pocket. She took them out and grinned, thinking about she had to get a hold of some of these. She remembered the bartering, hacking, and killing that she had to do in the Slam to acquire these babies. Walking down the street Shade noticed how quiet and dirty the place was. She stopped at the nearest motel/hotel and used her creds to buy a descent room for the night. At least she could have something good go her way, maybe.

In her cheap little motel/hotel, Shade smiles slightly. This place may not have a fridge, but at least it didn't have any animals, dead or alive, a descent full size bed, and it is small enough that she could keep it secured. She removed her contacts and placed them safely away, enjoying her true vision. Stretching, Shade removed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She approached in the dark and looked in the mirror. She always forgets how good she looks, turning around she moves the shower curtain and turned the water on full blast. Stepping in she lets the water run over her body, cleansing her, hoping that maybe the water may erase the recent events. Luckily the motel was good enough to let the occupants have little bottles of shampoo. She reaches for the bottle and opened it, squeezing some of the amber gel into her hand.

"_Hmmm...Smells like pears,"_ Shade thought. She loved pears, they smelled good and they tasted great when they were ripe.

She lathered up and washed her hair and body, enjoying the fact that she wasn't being watched and pawed over. Shade turned off the water and stepped out to dry herself while the water trails off her muscular arms and legs. She loved that she had worked out when she was in the Slam. Her shoulder-length raven hair, porcelain skin, and somewhat tiny figure made her look like a child and she showed them at the Slam that she was no child. She moved to dry her chest, which she was happy that had grown rapidly. Looking back in the mirror, Shade smiled and winked at herself. Laughing she moved to the bed and crawled in, naked, and covered up, letting sweet oblivion take over.


	3. Guardian Angel

Riddick looked around in frustration, growling to himself, he just wanted a night's peace. He looked at his arm and noticed the bleeding had started up again. It was a deep wound that needed stitching, but right now he just did not have the time. He was getting tired, he had already ghosted four mercs, but there were almost ten more that were after him. He had been running for two straight days and he new he needed to hide. As he was running, he saw a cheap little motel near-by. He quickly and quietly tried some of the doors, hoping that one of them may be unlocked or someone may let him in.

_"Damn"_, Riddick whispered as none of these doors budged an inch. Getting a little angrier he managed to get a door open, went in and closed the door quickly.

Riddick noticed the smell of pears in the room and quickly he realized that he was being watched. Turning around he saw a woman with raven hair and a pair of silver eyes.

Shade looked straight into the goggles of a stranger, she almost grinned at how silly he looked until she noticed the blood on his arm. Calmly she sits up and wraps the bed sheet around her, toga style. She moved backwards, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't move," Riddick growled at her and grimaced a little bit. "I am not here to hurt you and I will be gone in just a few minutes" he stated and leaned up against the wall, catching his breath.

Shade stared at the man and asked in a matter-of-fact voice "Are you running?"

Riddick turned and looked at her, "What is it to you?"

Shade shrugged and replied smartly "Because whoever it is they are searching the rooms."

Riddick felt trapped and he hated the feeling of being caged or cornered. A knock on the door startled them both. Acting quickly Shade pushed Riddick behind the door, dropped the sheet, and answered the door.

Riddick's eyes almost bulged, "_Damn_" she looked good, "_but why is she helping me?" _he wondered silently.

Shade opened the motel door, naked and asked the man at the door, "May I help you?"

The merc at the door looked her up and down, he finally found his voice, "We...I am looking for a man…." he trailed off.

Laughing, Shade replied "Aren't we all, but sadly enough there is no man here, I bunk alone."

The merc never let his eyes meet her eyes, but he bid her a good evening and left with a certain bulge in his pants walking uncomfortably away.

"_Must be new or he would have just barged right in"_ Shade thought to herself and she closed and locked the door.

Picking up the sheet, she giggled and whispered to herself "I still got it" and then remembered the man. Wrapped back up she turned around and faced him.

"Ok, now you own me one" Shade stated "the name is Shade and you are?"

Growling, Riddick looked around and then at Shade. The sheet she was wearing was teasingly thin and showed every curve that she had.

Looking her in the eyes, her silver to his goggled covered, "Riddick" he replied.

Shade didn't move a muscle, she didn't care. "Ah... the infamous Riddick, the one that escaped from Butcher Bay and Crematoria?" She nodded at his impressiveness.

"Well, Riddick, do you need somewhere to stay because one you are bleeding and, two you look awfully tired?"

Riddick contemplated the offer and realized he was seriously exhausted and it would be awhile before he could get back to his ship and then he realized that his arm was throbbing like a bitch.

Ripping off a piece of sheet she was wearing she handed it to Riddick, she didn't know if he would let her touch him, but at least she could offer. Riddick accepted the piece of material and wrapped it around his arm. Taking his goggles off he looked around the room and could she why she would like it. Not many windows.

Inhaling sharply, Shade noticed that his eyes were shined, just like hers. Trying not to stare she looked away quickly, hoping that he had not noticed.

"I think that I may stay and buy some time" Riddick told her after he noticed how Shade was looking at him.

"Suit yourself", Shade said and sat back on the bed. Shade closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes.

Riddick looked at Shade and wondered why in the hell she helped him? Most people would have given him up in a heartbeat. For some reason Riddick felt something towards her, but didn't know what it was, yet. Watching her close her eyes, he thought he would watch over her while she rested. A guardian angel, but a deadly one at that.


	4. New Acquaintances

First of all I want to thank Anabella and Philosopherknight for be kind enough to give some reviews. I was getting discouraged and they helped me to realize that even though I am not that great, at least I can make someone's day.  
Thanks guys I appreciate it and let me know if you have some ideas for me. (I hit a road block for awhile)

**Disclaimer-** You know how it goes; I just own Nightshade and the mercs that I made up.

**In bold flashbacks

* * *

**

The few minutes that Nightshade had closed her eyes, were a few minutes too long. The dreams started again.

**Running through the forest, she had to get away, she saw too much, knows too much. They will want her dead or put away. **

**Gasping for breath, she runs blindly through the forest not knowing where she is going or what direction she was even going.**

**She tripped and fell on a twisted tree root. A shadow loomed above her and then a sharp pain knocked her into a dark oblivion.**

Startled from the dream, Nightshade shot up from the bed and looked around in a panic. She realized that she was safe….for now….

Nightshade realized that she was thirsty and was covered in a cold sweat, she got up still wrapped in the bedsheet, went into the bathroom to get a drink of water and splash some water on her face.

Riddick watched as Nightshade got up and went to the bathroom. He was keeping guard at the window when he heard whimpers.

He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her thrash about and jump awake. He could smell the fear and the sweat on her. Whatever she had dreamt about really scared her.

He watches as she walked back from the bathroom and lay back down in the bed.

Not once did she look his way or even acknowledge that he was in the room.

He noticed that her breathing was back to normal and she had settled back into a peaceful sleep. She slept now and he returned to watching out the window, keeping guard.

_The Same Night_

The young merc went to meet up with the rest of his group. He had decided to band with these guys for the simple fact that they always seemed to make the money. He was still in shock from seeing the woman naked.

"Damn," he thought "I'd love to have a piece of her."

In a daze he continued to walk to the rendezvous point. As he was walking, he kept thinking about her face and wondering why it kept haunting him.

A couple of the guys were already at the ship, grouped in a circle talking about their disappointment in not finding Riddick. An older merc named Jake called to the younger merc.

"Erik, you find anything?"

Erik, startled from his daydreaming, looked up and shook his head.

"No, but you wouldn't believe this chick that I ran into at that motel. She answered the door stark naked."

The group of men laughed, but the leader of the group, James, stepped out of the group and clasped the man on the shoulder.

"Erik, was this the same motel that we say Riddick run too?"

Erik nodded.

"What did this woman look like, did she act strange?"

"No, she was fine, real damn fine." Erik started to let his mind wonder off again when James had called the men to attention and gathered them together.

"Our young protégé here has let some important things slip his mind."

Erik looked at James, curious and a little embarrassed that maybe he has messed up.

"We tracked Riddick to the motel and possibly by coincidence, a beautiful naked young woman answered the door. Now…" James scratched his head and got a thoughtful look on his face. "this certain motel is not know for its prostitutes or whores, so as I see it I am thinking that we are going back to this place and we are going to check it out for ourselves. Get your guns and let's go. Move it!"

James walked up to Erik and looked him straight in the eyes. "Next time, radio in and report to us before you leave the site."

Erik now totally embarrassed and humiliated at his own stupidity, nodded and took off after the rest of the group, hoping to redeem himself.

_Back at the motel_

Nightshade woke up again with a start, not with nightmares this time, but with a sense of alarm. She knew that they had to leave and get out of here.

She looked around for Riddick and noticed that he wasn't here. What did she expect? Sighing, she got up and quickly got dressed. Gathering her meager belongings, she opened the motel room door and quickly took off into the night. She felt like she was being watched and she took to the shadows.

Riddick looked down as Nightshade exited the motel. He was somewhat relived that she had left because he knew that the mercs would be back soon, once the new one had realized his mistake. He watched her move into the shadows, he tightened his fists, angry at himself for leaving her, but he knew that he couldn't get her involved. It would be too risky and too complicated and not to mention that everyone he cared for had ended up dead.

Just as he finished his thoughts up, he saw THEM in the shadows, being quiet and being quick.

"Damn mercs," Riddick growled under his breath.

The mercs approached the room that he and Nightshade had earlier occupied. A man guarded the windows and tried to peer in. the younger merc tried the front door, but it was locked. He shook his head. The leader stepped forward and kicked the door in.

He entered the room and exited the room in less that 2 minutes. He had looked around the area for any clues, Riddick was sure of that.

Riddick watched their every move from above and heard the man speak.

"They are both gone, the place is empty. I want you all to spread out and search the perimeter. See if you can find one of them and bring them back to the ship. Now fucking MOVE!"

Each merc went their own way, but the man that lead them noticed some water marks that were left by a shoe and moved in the direction that Nightshade went.

Riddick knew that Nightshade would be in trouble and he'd have to help her out.

Growling and gritting his teeth, Riddick took off, hoping to find her before the mercs did.


	5. It's an animal thing

Melissa- The question you asked about Nightshade leaving the room when Riddick was gone…may be answered in this chapter.

Anabella- I am glad that I can keep you guessing, hopefully I want keep myself that way either.

Marie- You wish is my command (may not be mers just yetthough)

To all this is my longest chapter so far, it may take me a couple days to come up with another, please be patient, but thank you for the reviews. (I LOVE THIS)

* * *

Nightshade walked on the dimly lit streets taking in the filth and the trash, but trying not to let her mind wander to far. She kept her eyes open, looking for any signs of trouble. Little did she know how good her instincts were keeping her alive.

_**On the rooftops**_

Riddick traveled on the rooftops going as high as he could to try and get a better view. Something was different about this woman and he couldn't pinpoint it just yet. He faintly remembered an old news cast about a woman that …..he couldn't remember.

"Damn" he grumbled in frustration.

Finally he spotted her. She was walking on the sidewalks, but quickly moved to the shadows. Riddick turned to where she was looking at and spotted the merc leader.

Nightshade heard the footsteps. They were faint, but she could make them out. She kept walking but moved into the shadows with each step that she took.

Nightshade stopped at a dark alley and quickly ducked behind a very large dumpster. The smell coming from it was nauseating, but she had to get her wits about her and come up with a strategy. She heard the footsteps come closer and suddenly stop.

As the person gets closer, Nightshade's heart beat faster and her breath quickened. She knew that her time had come to test her skills. All she could keep thinking about was the murder that she witnessed, the massacre that happened before her eyes. Closing her eyes she could see it happen, over and over again. They told her that she would never see light again, that she would be a prisoner for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes and grinned. Some set up that was.

"_Someone must have fucked up somewhere; I am not even supposed to be alive." _Nightshade thought grimly to herself.

She peaked around the corner of the dumpster and risked a peak at her stalker. The man that she saw make inhale sharply, she remembered that scar. The scar ran from his eye to below the cheekbone. She silenced herself and hid back into her spot, keeping guard.

The man looked around and down the alley, but somehow managed to not look behind the dumpster.

Laughing under his breath he whispered, "You can run, but you can't hide forever."

He brought his arm up and pushed his comm button on his wrist radio.

"Guys, I lost her, keep an eye out for any suspicious looking females and Erik try and get a composite out of who we are looking for we don't know if she is helping Riddick out or if she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. James out!"

James turned and walked away.

"_James"_ thought Nightshade smirking. When "james" was out of sight she stood up and stretched, her legs strained and aching.

She knew who he was and why he wanted her and it wasn't because she had a run in with Riddick.

_Damn_, she silently screamed to herself and shook her head. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Sighing she made her way down the dark alley and spotted a broken bike chain on the ground. She picked it up and tested it strength. She knew that she would need a weapon soon. The chain held fast and she pocketed it and continued down the alley.

"If I am going to go out, might as well do it fighting." Nightshade stated bluntly.

_**On the rooftops**_

Up from his perch Riddick kept a watchful eye on Nightshade. The more that he looked at her and thought about her face the more it all came back to him. About 5 years ago this woman had broken into some ambassador's home and set it on fire. They never knew what has caused it or what drove her to commit the crime.

Riddick grinned and wondered what made this woman tick and what the hell she was doing.

He watched her with the bike chain and noticed a somewhat animalistic look on her face. That brought a smile to his face and continued to follow her, up high where he couldn't be seen and where he could have the advantage.

_**On the street**_

Nightshade knew that she needed to get off the planet, but wasn't to sure on how to do it. Suddenly Nightshade's attention was drawn to the end of the alley, there were two very big and bulky men waiting at the end for her. They had their eyes on Nightshade as she approached, she was feeling a little frisky tonight and proceeded on.

Trying to keep herself calm and composed she approached the men and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Nightshade asked, somewhat annoyed at how they were looking at her.

The two men emerged into the light and what she saw made her feel uncomfortable.

One man was extremely tall and had bulging muscles. His black hair was cut close and short and he had a couple teeth missing.

The other man was about the same build, but had dirty and scraggily blond hair that needed a good washing. He had a knife in his belt and was looking mean tonight.

"You hear that Nick, she wants to know how she can help us," Toothless snickered to his partner.

Nick got a thoughtful look and mocked her.

"My friend and I are lost and want you to protect us."

Both men started to laugh at her and Nightshade felt face grow hot, she tensed expecting the worse she places her pack on the ground.

Just as sudden as both men were laughing they grew serious and stepped towards her.

Toothless stepped towards her and barked at her. "What the hell do you think we want? You got any money or maybe I want a piece of your fine ass."

Nick slapped his buddy on the shoulder and joined in walking towards Nightshade.

Nightshade was pissed. Men hadn't changed since she was put away and she thought that these two needed to be taught some manners.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but with your looks I wouldn't fuck myself." Nightshade growled at them.

Both men stopped and got menacing looks on their faces.

Nick looked at Nightshade and whispered, "You are going to pay for that comment, bitch."

"Really? Come and show me big boy." Nightshade taunted the man.

Nick lunged at Nightshade, but Nightshade was quick and nimble, she managed to step out of the way and whip the bike chain out and wraps it around his neck.

A look of surprise overcame both men's face as she tightened the chain, blocking off his air.

"You want to play? Then let's play my style." Nightshade retorted.

She released Nick and kicked him away, he reaches for his knife, but realized it wasn't in his belt any more. He looked over at Nightshade and she had it in her hands studying it.

"Do you know that this thing is off balance? Where did you get this from…a nickel and dime store?"

Both men lunged at her and Nightshade stuck the blade into toothless' stomach and he stumbled back against a wall and slid down it, watching as the blood freely flowed from the wound.

Nick tackled her and rolled her to the ground. She grunted with the impact of the man and then the ground. Nick had her arms pinned above her head.

"What you gonna do know?" Nick asked with a cocky tone.

"You really wanna know, shit for brains? How about I just show you." Nightshade replied as she managed to wiggle an arm free and hit him in the chest and knocked him off balance. As he tried to regain his balance Nightshade brought her leg up and kicking him she managed to knock him completely off her.

She quickly got up and straddled his chest brought the bike chain back into view.

Smirking she looked at a dazed Nick and asked him, "Ever hear that saying the bigger they are the harder they fall? Well, tonight is just not your night."

With those words and hatred in her eyes Nightshade wrapped the chain around his neck, tightening it with all her strength. She knew that he was a little confused from the hits, but knew that if she didn't hurry, it may mean the end of her.

Nick struggled against her, but he was getting fatigued and weak from lack of oxygen. He struggled, he bucked but Nightshade held true.

Nick started to gasp for air and with that Nightshade tightened the chain so that blood started to seep from his neck. Seeing the blood empowered Nightshade and with a quick jerk of the chain there was a faint _Snap_ and Nick struggled no more.

Panting from exertion Nightshade unwrapped the chain from Nick's neck and stood up. A gurgling sound made Nightshade turn and she grinned as she saw Toothless drowning in his own blood. The knife was still protruding from his stomach, he hadn't removed it yet.

Walking towards him, she saw fear in his eyes. Glaring at him she quickly and fiercely removed the knife from his body. Toothless tried to grab onto her in his last moments, but she moved away and watched him die. The blood pooled quicker around him with the knife removed.

Toothless watched Nightshade as she moved closer and took the knife and wiped it on Nick's shirt.

"I am going to help you now "sir", Nightshade grinned cruelly and brought the knife to his throat and slit him from ear to ear.

She stayed with him till the light extinguished from his eyes and he lay bathed in a pool of blood.

Satisfied with what she had done Nightshade cleans the blood off the knife, grabs her pack and continues to walk down the alley and into the street.

**_On the rooftops_**

Riddick watches the whole scene in amazement. She was a killer and she enjoyed doing it. He smiles and watches her slit the man's throat and how she stays there to watch the man die. Maybe he had finally found someone that could match him in killing.

He watches her calmly gather her things together and continue to walk down the alley and into the street.

"_I may have to keep an eye on her just to see what the hell the mercs want with her." _Riddick moves from his crouching position and starts to walk among the building tops.

"It's an animal thing." Riddick comments to no one in particular.


	6. Starr

Sorry people in the delay for this chapter, a certain flu bug has entered my home and refused to leave. I promise to update in the near future. Hang in there with me guys.

* * *

As Nightshade walked down the street, her thoughts returned to getting off this planet. She knew mercs were after her now and the one knew her a little too personally. He helped to put her away.

Nightshade, deep in thought, absent-mindedly rubbed her eyes and was painfully reminded of her contacts, she had automatically put them back in when she had left the hotel.

Looking at the night sky she realized that she had a couple hours of darkness left and stopped to pull her pack off her shoulder. Almost religiously she removed the contact case and carefully removed the contacts.

She closed her eyes to get her bearings, it still threw her through a loop when she took them out, and it still took time to get used to her shined eyes. She looked around and looked around.

Nightshade grins as she can see each little movement. A newspaper being moved ever so slightly by an almost non-existent wind, the dim street she once traveled now glowed.

Nightshade carefully placed the contact case in her pocket and stood up to continue her fruitless journey.

_**In the Shadows**_

Riddick couldn't stop thinking about Nightshade; a complete stranger lending a known convict/murder. Why?

What could drive a beautiful woman to commit the crimes that she did? A murder she performed so effortlessly and without any emotion. He briefly thought about her shined wyes, the contacts she seemed to wear constantly, hid them.

Riddick's mind turned to the mercs and getting off the planet.

How in the hell was he going to get off the planet, go aboard a ship or even get a ship.

Again his thoughts turned to Nightshade and he shrugged his shoulders. She helped him once; maybe she'll go it again. He stood up and went to look for her.

_**Back on the street**_

Nightshade approached a docking port and looked around, eyeing the ships. She was sure that she could hack into the system or something.

Sighing, she grew a little downhearted; she heard something behind her and turned around quickly.

Behind her stood a man and he was staring at her. He was middle-aged and looked very much on the sick side.

"What you doing out this late, Missy?" asked the man.

Nightshade sensed no immediate danger or threat from this man. She shrugged her shoulders at the man.

"I am just a girl who wants more. I want to learn more, get off this planet." Nightshade replied, her eyes glowing at the man.

The man looks at her thoughtful.

"You want to get off this planet, huh? I got a ship over there, here name is Starr and obviously I am in no condition to take care of her no more." He looked at the ship sadly and then turned back to Nightshade. "Want to make me a deal?"

Nightshade raised her eyebrows at the man and looked at him with some disbelief.

"Why would you be willing to help me out? What's in it for you?

The man grinned slightly at her and a small twinkle filled his eyes.

"You need to get out there and learn some more and do some more good in the world, my dear."

Those comments said Nightshade raised an eyebrow; he knew who she was.

Slowly speaking Nightshade asks "What exactly do you mean?"

The man sat down on a crate and looked up at Nightshade.

"What I am saying is give me enough money and you can finish what you started so many years ago. You know, you are the only person who did anything about the bastard, you are the only one that did a damn thing."

The man started to cough and Nightshade looked at him with some sympathy.

Was she actually considered a hero for the past?

Sighing, Nightshade waited till the man caught his breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have almost a million on this cred. Would that be enough?"

She handed him the cred. The man stared into Nightshade's eyes and smiled, then winked at her.

"Let's go take a look at your new ship, Captain."

The man got slowly off the crate and walked toward a well-maintained ship.

He opened the hatch and Nightshade walked in cautiously, always ever so cautiously.

The old man coughed again with the exertion.

Within ten minutes the tour was done and over with. A small, but adequate ship with a nice piloting area, a small mess hall/kitchen, two sleeping quarters and a bathroom. Who could survive without a bathroom?

The tour ending at the captain's chair, Nightshade turned to the man.

"Can I run a diagnostic scan?"

The man nodded and let her have the access codes for the ship.

The ship was fully operational; full of juice and fuel.

Nodding she turned to face the man.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?"

The man grinned.

"I am that certain bastard's brother. He disowned almost all of the family when he became an ambassador. He especially disowned me when his "dear" brother developed an incurable disease from one of his "safe" factories." His voice turned dark and sarcastic the further along he talked.

"Thankfully they are all shut down now, but he isn't human, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

The man looked wizened beyond his years and very sad.

Nightshade nodded and the deal was done, but before she could hand the creds to the man she knew that he was dead.

She hardened herself knowing that he made her make a promise that she damn well intended to keep.

Shutting the dead man's eyes, she moved him to one of the sleeping quarters. She would bury him somewhere other than here, he deserved better.

After lugging the heavy, dead man to the room, she went to find Riddick.

She smiles at the thought of what the future laid before her.


	7. Trouble

As I said there would be a new chapter within days and here it is. I hope that i haven't lost any of you all yet, I promise it will get more steamy and more violent soon. I hope that i can still entertain you all like i have in the past. The roadblock has been lifted and I think i may just write two tonight.

Also to anyone out there, i am looking for a person to help with some of my ideas and to help me edit my stories. Anyone want the position give me a yell. Thanks

* * *

As Nightshade went to look for Riddick, the mercs regrouped at their ship and Erik is making a composite of the mysterious woman that he met at the motel.

Erik is deep in thought as he is recreating the memory of the woman that he met, he didn't hear James enter the room.

"Any luck yet?" James asked almost annoyed, he wanted to see if this is the same woman that he had to put away years ago.

"Almost done sir, I can't seem to get that woman out of my head." Erik replied and moved away from the computer where there was a picture of Nightshade and of course she was nude.

James nodded and smiled inwardly and wondered when the hell she was released.

"Good work, now print this out and give it to all of the other men, she is helping Riddick and I wonder if we can get a bounty on them both." James commanded Erik.

Erik did as he was ordered and left the room.

James leaned down close to the computer and talked to the image as if Nightshade was there.

"So, we met again after all these years? I wonder if you will remember me" deep in thought he rubbed his chin and whispered to himself "I wonder if Ambassador Janeson knows that you are out. I am sure there will be a beautiful price on your head."

With that he minimized the picture and looked around making sure that he was alone in the room. Satisfied that he was alone he used his wrist comm and called the Ambassador. After about ten minutes of being put through many channels and passed around like a rag doll the Ambassador answers.

"This is Ambassador Janeson who is this?" he asked almost seeming irritated as being disturbed.

"Sir, this is James Colt and if you remember correctly we worked together a few years back. Do you remember what I am talking about?"

"James Colt….Hmm…let's see…..no I don't think that I know who you are."

"Well SIR, let me jog your memory for you, remember the incident where your house was burned down and …."

He was cut off sharply and the Ambassador seemed to inhale briefly. He lost his cocky tone and seemed more hushed.

"I remember now, what is it that you want?"

James sighed and thought maybe it was better that he let the bitch kill the chicken then try to save this sorry man.

"Well, I thought that I would let you know that Nightshade has been released and that she is free and that she has been spotted with Riddick."

Janeson inhaled sharply and started to stammer. "What do you mean that she has been spotted with Riddick, the Riddick?"

James smiled, but refused to let it sound in his voice. "Yes sir, that Riddick, Butcher Bay, the convict and murder."

"Do you think that she is coming after me?" The grown man sounded as frightened as a little child.

"Sir I don't know about that, but I think that it would be wise to set up a bounty and have communications sent out to everyone that she is out there and that she is dangerous. What do YOU think Sir?" James almost asked mockingly.

Janeson sighed and replied, "I thought this shit was all done with, but…..set the bounty at one million and send out the word. Also if you happen to catch Riddick as well, then there may be a bonus involved."

James confirmed and hung up on the man. _"What a fucking turd"_ thought James.

James exited the ship and went to where the men were grouped.

"Alright listen up. The woman that Erik spotted the other night is wanted and we need to hunt her down and bring her in."

Erik did a double take and asked, "Damn, what did she do and how much is the bounty? " All the men agreed with the second statement and not giving a damn about the first.

"Well, a few years back she tried to murder Ambassador Janeson and the reward is one million, so what do you think men? Shall we get to work?"

Without a word all the mercs split from the group and went their separate ways and knowing what to do.

James smiled and thought this may just be fun after all.

* * *

**AT THE DOCKING STATION**

Nightshade looked around and noticed that it was going to be daylight very soon and she wanted to be off this planet before she could even enjoy her first sunrise.

"Fuck that shit, I want gone." Nightshade whispers and looks around.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." Nightshade called to Riddick as if she were playing a game.

As if answering her call, she noticed two silver eyes staring at her from behind another ship.

"I wondered when you were going to get here, are you coming?" Nightshade asked nonchalantly.

Riddick stepped out from where he was hiding and Nightshade inhaled deeply, taken back by how strong and violent this man even looked.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Riddick asked.

Nightshade shrugged and replied "I don't know, I just figured you wanted to get out of here as fast as I did. Now are you coming or not?"

Riddick smiled a vicious smile and shrugged "Might be fun?"

Nightshade turned and walked back to where the ship was docked. Riddick followed watching her movements and how her body language was louder than anything she ever said.

Feeling watched Nightshade stopped in front of the ship and punched the codes in and the door opened and she and Riddick entered.

"Where did you get this lovely beast?" Riddick asked sarcastically.

Nightshade whirled around and stared at Riddick. Glaring at him "And where is your ship? You want to get off here and so do I, I am not complaining. This will have to do until I can get some things straightened out."

Riddick admired her ferocity, but knew he would have to put her into her place soon enough. He liked her and never thought he would come close to this feeling as he did with Jack.


	8. Stories Told

Here it is I told you that i felt frisky enough to write 2 in one night. You know the Disclaimer and I do too. I hope that you all enjoy the heartfelt confession of Nightshade and believe it on not Riddick will discover more in later chapters to fill in the blanks.ENJOY!

* * *

Back in the ship, Nightshade sat in the pilot seat and Riddick sat next to her. It had been a long time since she had flown a ship, but slowly it was all coming back to her. Riddick cleared his throat in anticipation to get off the planet.

Frowning in concentration Nightshade looked around and stared at all the controls and within seconds she remembered all the training that her father had taught her.

Riddick, growing impatient, looked around and kept his eyes open for any trouble.

Nightshade flipped on the systems switch and watched as everything in the ship glowed to life.

"Full of fuel and energy cells; let's get this baby off the ground." Nightshade said under her breath, fully remembering her father and his wonderful sayings.

With that Nightshade cleared the area and took off for cold and lonely space. Nightshade smiled at the thought and knew that she would finally be home.

Riddick saw that smile on Nightshades face and realized that she had just executed the perfect take off.

"When was the last time that you have flown?" asked Riddick.

"When I was thirteen years old and still a kid." Nightshade replied and Riddick dropped the subject due to her curtness.

When they were far enough from the planet and far enough into cold space, Nightshade placed the ship into autopilot and stood up to stretch, she was dead tired and it seemed to be draining her, but she knew that she couldn't sleep just yet. She had to dispose of the body in the other room.

Riddick followed Nightshade, just being curious, until he saw the body of the man lying on a cot.

"What the hell happened to him?" Riddick asked absentmindedly.

Nightshade looked sad and replied "He died giving me this ship; this ship came with a price that I don't think I can ever fulfill properly."

Riddick knew something was up and caught Nightshade up against the wall so that she was pinned beneath his body.

Nightshades breathe quickened as she felt his muscles, his body against hers. She could smell the sweat and the anger that he felt. Quieting her hormones and her breath, Nightshade looked Riddick in the eyes. It was still strange to see silver eyes looking back at her.

"This man gave me the ship before he died; I was to pay him money, but instead he made me promise to do something for him." Nightshade spat at him.

Riddick could smell her arousal, the fear, and the anger, but he wanted answers. He doesn't need any more trouble, but this woman seemed full of it.

"What type of promise?" Riddick asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business, not let me go or I will put you out that hatch with him." Nightshade's eyes glowed stronger silver when she was mad, but Riddick wasn't intimidated by her, he wanted to know more.

The comm. links were left on by accident and a sudden bulletin called to all the ships in the area.

"**_To anyone in the area that can hear this, there is a woman on the loose that is thought to be extremely dangerous. There is a picture being sent across all screens. If by chance that you see this woman, do not try to apprehend her yourself. She is thought to be deadly_. _Contact your nearest law enforcement agency and they will apprehend the convict. For more information keep your channels open at all times."_**

"Fucking great!" screamed Nightshade and she began to thrash about in Riddick's arms. He let her go afraid that she may hurt herself.

"That son of a bitch knew who I was; I knew it they are still after me." Nightshade paced around the small room thinking about the small amount of time that she had left before they would try and kill her.

Totally confused Riddick carefully stopped Nightshade.

"What the hell is going on?" his stern look knocked some sense back into Nightshade and she settled down for a minute. The rage slowly left her and she shook her head.

"Let's get rid of the man and then I think that I may have to explain a couple things to you.

Riddick nodded and as he lifted the body up, Nightshade went and got the other room for a purge. Nightshade didn't want to loose materials, as she may need them in the future.

Riddick set the body down and moved out of the room. Nightshade opened the hatch and the man's body blew out into space.

Nightshade, speaking to no one in particular "I bet you this is what he wanted." She smiled as she closed the hatch and turned back to Riddick. She knew that her night had just gotten a lot longer.

Settled down in the small mess hall with the lights dimmed to ten percent, Riddick set across from Nightshade. Nightshade was in a somewhat sour mood now. She lifted her head up and sighed deeply not knowing how she was going to explain her misfortune.

"I am going to explain something to you, but with you being a more expert killer and so on this is going to sound very petty and stupid." Growing serious she looked Riddick straight in the eyes and seemed to seethe with anger. "I don't understand why I have to explain myself to you, but I will just to save some time, feel free to leave anytime."

Riddick looked at her unblinking and waited for her to continue.

Nightshade seemed to fall back into time and tells her story to Riddick, it seemed like it happened only yesterday.

"I was eighteen years old when my father lost his piloting job and had to get a job at the local factory. These factories were run by a man named Janeson, Ambassador Janeson to be more exact. Anyway, there were many violations with these factories and the Ambassador refused to fix any of the machinery or anything. The night that I turned nineteen I received a wonderful gift of someone calling my house and telling me that my father had died in an explosion. One of the containers that my father had been working on had a leak in it and somehow it blew up, I never did get the full details."

Nightshade stopped and wiped a tear from her face and recomposed herself enough to finish the story. Riddick looked at her knowing that even other cold blooded killers shed a tear once and a while.

"After the funeral for my father, I went to the Ambassador and asked, begged even to fix the factories up so that no one would have to experience what I went through. He refused and had me escorted from the building. I tried many times to contact him, but my efforts went unheeded. Eventually, I started to go to his home; I wanted to get through to him. Well, I was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I managed to by-pass the security and get close to the house. I peaked in the windows and got a good look of a man and the Ambassador in heated discussion. Anyway, all I remember was seeing a gun, the gun going off, and I was spotted outside the window by a third member. He saw me and I took off through the woods and all I remember was running and then falling and blacking out."

Riddick looked at her with unblinking eyes, taking it all in. Nightshade stopped to take a breath and looked at him.

"Well…" Nightshade asked.

Riddick shrugged, "Sounds like you are a liar or that you were set up."  
Nightshade looks a little exasperated and shakes her head.

"The man that we dumped, that was Ambassador Janeson's brother, he had gotten sick from working there and in order to get this ship I had to promise him that I would go and finish what I started. It is kind of ironic that he saw me as a hero."

Riddick smiled and smirked, "Some of us are heroes in the eyes of other."

Nightshade yawned and she realized that she was extremely tired and fatigued.

"If you don't mind I am going to go catch up on some sleep." Nightshade excused herself and headed to the other room, as not to think of the dead man.

Riddick stayed up and went to the pilot area and decided to do some research. What Nightshade told him didn't add up and he was curious.


	9. Curious

**You all know the disclaimer. I want to thank you all for being a good audience and i hope that i still can hold your attention longer.**

* * *

While Nightshade slept away and Riddick did his research the mercs were boarding their ship to take off. 

Erik ran up to James with news of a ship departing the planet.

"James, there has been word that a ship has taken off from the docking ship just a couple miles north from here."

James hurried his men into a huddle and turned to look at Erik.

"Erik has brought me some interesting news, a ship has taken off about an hour ago. "

James shook his head and turned to the ship.

"We need to send out an all points bulletin out on this ship and find out who the crew is. If it is Nightshade we need to get her she is a potential danger. Now move it!"

The men took off in all directions to gather things up and to get the ship started. James sat down with a disgruntled look on his face and put his hands in his hands, knowing this was going to be a long, hard, and bloody bounty.

**Back on the Starr

* * *

**

Nightshade tossed and turned most of the night, reliving her nightmare over and over again. Finally Nightshade got up and decided to take a shower. Disgusted, she removed her wet nightshirt and turned the water on. She liked it hot. Getting the temperature just right, she climbed in and let the water beat her.

Nightshade tried to think of a life better than the one that she had, losing her entire family and her freedom with such a short time.

Grabbing a washcloth she started to scrub her body as she thought about the horrible nights in her prison. Scrubbing harder she thought about the beatings from the guards and the other prisoners, the abuse, and then she thought of her dark savior. Ringing the washcloth fiercely she thought about HER. She was fine to look at her toned body, her muscles and animalism. Somehow she managed to take Nightshade as a protégé and teach her to fend for herself. Smiling, Nightshade thought about the first shiv she made and her first kill.

Nightshade turned the water and looked around the bathroom; she had forgotten to turn the lights on. Stepping out she let the water drip from her body she walked to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, still deep in thought.

Nightshade ran a hand along her ribs and felt the scars that were souvenirs from The Slam. Shaking her head, tears threatened to overcome and she shook her head fiercely and then noticed that there were footsteps headed towards her door. Sighing, Nightshade moved to throw on a shirt and sat back on the edge of the bed.

The footsteps stopped at her door and Nightshade frowned.

"Are you coming in or are you going to hang out there all night long?"

Riddick entered the room and noticed that the lights were off and there were a pair of shining eyes staring at him. He was still surprised to see eyes like his.

"I heard you up." Riddick shrugs "and I am not having any progress in your case."

Shrugging and smirking Nightshade replied," Well, if you are right and I was setup then of course you won't find anything, but you never know…" She smiles cruelly "until you go and see the source."

Riddick cocked an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Riddick.

Annoyed Nightshade looked at Riddick.

"Ok you think I am innocent and people are seeing me as a hero. Maybe I should go to the source of my troubles and find out for my self what happened that night." Nightshade wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

Riddick shook his head and answered smartly, "Let them come to you, don't go to them."

"Good advise from someone who can't keep themselves out of trouble."

Riddick frowned at Nightshade and turned to leave the room, when Nightshade threw a pillow at him.

Riddick turned in put a shiv through the pillow and the feathers floated to the floor.

Nightshade looked at Riddick and cocked her head to the side.

"Why you always on guard, why don't you liven up a little bit."

Riddick chuckled this throaty chuckle and looks at her, leaning against the door frame.

"It is what keeps me alive and the others dead and out of my way."

"Really now?" taunted Nightshade "Then why I am alive?'

Riddick looked down and then away. He looked back up and into her curious silver eyes.

"You remind me of someone, of something a long time ago."

Riddick turned and walked down the hall back to the pilot area.

Nightshade looked perplexed and decided to get dressed and pursue the subject more.


	10. Playtime

Walking down the hall, struggling to pull on a shirt as she walked, Nightshade was getting angry. What the hell did he mean when he said that she reminded him of someone?

Nightshade reached the cockpit area and saw Riddick sitting in one of the seats and she knew that he knew she was there.

In fury, she placed a hand on the back of the chair and spun in around.

Riddick was surprised at her strength, but hiding it of course.

Nightshade looked Riddick straight in the eyes.

"What the hell did you mean by that?"

Riddick was still surprised at the look, the anger, and the animalism in her eyes.

"When you calm down THEN I will tell you?"

Nightshade took the seat next to Riddick and huffed a few minutes.

Smiling inward Riddick turns toward Nightshade and scooted back in the seat and stared at her. God, she was beautiful and a fierce killer. Riddick couldn't help, but to think, "_Why do I feel an allegiance to her?"_ That was a question that even Riddick could not fathom an answer.

Nightshade just sat there patiently awaiting Riddick's answer.

"You remind me of someone that I used to know a long time ago. She also was a killer when she needed to be. I helped to train her and expand her skills. You just remind me a lot of her." Riddick's look turned dark and inward and Nightshade knew that it was time the subject changed.

Nightshade hmmmm…ed and turned to look at the control panel. Riddick must have changed the settings because these were coordinates that she did not recognize.

"So.. where are we going?" Nightshade asked.

Riddick rubbed his head and looked at the panel as well.

"If you want to finish this correctly, then you need to hide out for awhile and then finish the job." Riddick stated matter-of-factly.

Nightshade smiled and lay back in the chair, stretching out. She felt Riddick's eyes on her and again she smiled.

Suddenly sitting up Nightshade looked at Riddick and asked him.

"Will you teach me?"

Riddick didn't act with surprise, but was very much surprised.

"What do I have to teach you that you might already know?" he asked.

Nightshade shrugged and cocked her eyebrows.

"I don't know, but there are definitely things that I could teach you."

With that being said, Nightshade got up out of the chair and headed to the cargo area.

Riddick cocked his head and sat there for a minute, contemplating if to follow or not. Slightly grinning Riddick got up from the chair and followed Nightshade.

As Riddick entered the cargo area, Nightshade was hiding behind freight and jumped out from behind it.

Riddick spun around and managed to grab a hold of her arm and spun to pin her on the floor.

"Good, but not good enough." Riddick growled.

Smiling Nightshade wrapped her legs around his neck and managed to pull him

backwards off of her.

She flipped herself upright as she pulled him down and winked at him.

"What do you think about that?" Nightshade whispered.

Riddick was getting into the play and took his arm around her and managed to pull a shiv from somewhere Nightshade never saw. It was homemade and very sharp and it was at her throat.

"Still good, but not good enough." Riddick replied.

Nightshade looked defeated for the moment and she put her hands up and moved up off of him.

Riddick smiled at Nightshade, he would have to be careful with her, because she may be more dangerous than him.

As Riddick stood up to brush himself off, Nightshade whirled around and threw a knife and it made a _thunk _as it sank into the ship, just an inch away from his head. Riddick looked back at Nightshade and glared at her.

"I suggest that you do not do that again?" he warned.

Nightshade had a smug look as she walked off.

Riddick looked down and realized that he was a little turned on by her.

_Damn, _he thought _what the hell is going on with me._

As Nightshade walked down the hall she stopped and leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding and she was majorly turned on. She was surprised Riddick didn't comment on it because she was sure that he could smell it, she could smell his.

Nightshade went back to her room and stripped down to nothing and climbed back into bed.

Riddick got himself under control and went back to the cockpit and made himself comfortable in the chair and tried to clear his mind.

He closed his eyes and felt her skin under his hands, the softness of her throat, the rapid heartbeat, and her smell. She still smelled like pears. He smiled as he fell into a light sleep and finally Nightshade went from his mind.


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Regular Disclaimer. I am sorry that it has taken so long, but i am kind of...bashful when it comes to sex scenes and letting people read it. I hope that you enjoy it and give me some feedback. I would appreciate it. Thanks so much for hanging out with me so long...KranberryKat**

* * *

**Back on the merc ship**

James paced back and forth in his quarters. There had been no sign of Riddick or Nightshade. James contacted the Ambassador and updated him the happenings.

Janeson pleaded and begged James to work his men long and hard.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts' gathering himself James called to come in.

Erik walks in with his head and eyes lowered.

James sighs and sternly tells Erik to look up at him.

"Sir, there has been no word on the fugitives."

James looks grimly at Erik and shakes his head/

"Tell the men to keep their eyes out and to keep doing their duties."

James caught Erik's eye.

"We have to report something to the Ambassador soon or he is going to have our heads."

Erik nodded and quickly left the captains quarters. James slumped down in to a chair and sat back, closing his eyes. He already felt defeated.

**On the Starr**

Riddick sat at the cockpit area, eyes half-open, looking at the stars. He had been enjoying the last few nights without his goggles. He enjoyed his true vision, everything was much clearer and more than once it had saved his ass.

His thoughts wondered back to Nightshade and her violet eyes. He wondered where she got them from.

Riddick sighed and tried to distract himself from her, but he just couldn't do it.

Aggravated Riddick got up and walked to the cargo area. He pulled a shiv from his boot and started to practice some moves.

Riddick was so engrossed in his practice that he didn't see or even acknowledge Nightshade standing in the doorway.

She was watching his every movement waiting for her move.

Nightshade watched intently as Riddick thrust and stalked around the room; as quiet as a rattlesnake.

The sweat rolled off Riddick's body and Nightshade licked her lips as she watched a bead of sweat trickle over his biceps.

Riddick finally stopped and stood still for a moment. Then he heard it; two heart beats.

Slowly he turned towards the cargo door and he saw Nightshade standing there in a nightshirt.

They both stood there and just stared at each other.

Nightshade looked Riddick up and down, smiling the whole time.

"And I thought that I had problems" stated Nightshade.

Riddick half-smiled and looked Nightshade up and down.

"I do think you have problems, where is the rest of your clothes?" asked Riddick.

Nightshade walked toward Riddick and he could see that she was aroused. Her perky breasts were very visible through the shirt.

Riddick looked away, but Nightshade had already seen him looking and she smiled again.

Nightshade stood behind Riddick and wrapped her arms around him. Riddick's heart starts to pound fiercely.

Nightshade blew gently on the back of Riddick's neck and she could feel his breath quicken.

Riddick turned around in Nightshade's arms and looked into her eyes. She had a very mischievous look about her.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Riddick.

Nightshade grinned and whispered "What do you think?"

Nightshade leaned in for a kiss and Riddick tripped her backwards. Stunned and seeing stars, Nightshade lay on her back looking at the ceiling.

Riddick straddled Nightshade's hips and asked her again. "What do you think you are doing?"

Nightshade rubbed her head and tried to pull her shirt down; no luck.

She looked at Riddick and frowned. "Well, I was trying to fuck with you."

Riddick laughed "I ended up fucking with you."

Nightshade reached up and pulled Riddick down and kissed him roughly. What surprised Nightshade more is that Riddick kissed her back.

They broke away and stared into each others eyes.

Riddick moved off Nightshade and reached down to offer a hand to help her up and Nightshade accepted.

Standing in front of Riddick, heart pounding, she removed her shirt.

Riddick inhaled sharply as he saw her body for the second time. He was attracted to her body when he first met her at the cockroach motel, but now she is focused on him.

She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She moved forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek; whispering in his ear, "Do you want me?"

Riddick didn't respond and she moved back to see his face. Riddick looked almost blank, but then she saw the look in his eyes. She was slightly scared, but she had wanted this for a long time.

Riddick came back to reality and pulled her forward to embrace her. He kissed her neck and traveled down to her breasts. Her peaks were already hard and ready and Riddick sucked lightly on her nipples, making her moan.

Encouraged Riddick lightly bite into her flesh, Nightshade moaned louder and pushed his face harder into her chest.

Riddick pulled back and looked at Nightshade. He saw the same look in her eyes.

Nightshade smiled and moved to kiss Riddick's neck and traveled down to his chest, thanking God that he had taken it off earlier. Getting on her knees Nightshade looked up at Riddick and winked at him.

Riddick grinned and leaned up against some crates. She unzipped his pants and found that he was truly aroused by her and that pleased her very much. She took his hardness into hand and stroked him a couple times before she took him into her mouth.

Riddick sighed, knowing that it had been a long time since he had this kind of contact. Her mouth was so warm and moist; she knew what she was doing. She was teasing him with her tongue, twirling, licking and taking him whole. God she was great.

Nightshade knew what she was doing, but she didn't really expect him to be this big, but she took him whole many times; she knew that men liked that.

Riddick couldn't handle it anymore; he could smell her arousal and knew that she was waiting on him. Growling he bent down and grabbed her shoulders and brought her to a standing position. He kissed her intensely and backed her up against the wall.

"What's wrong big man, can't handle a girls teasing?" Nightshade taunted.

Riddick smiles evilly and slides her up the wall.

"You are going to wish you hadn't" Riddick threatened back.

And with that he slides her back down the wall and right down onto him. Nightshade's eyes widened and she gasped. Within seconds she accommodated him, but he was big.

Riddick felt her tighten around him and he about lost it but he regained control. She was soft, moist, and tight; he loved it. He loved her. He had Nightshade wrap her legs around him and he started to thrust slowly and gently at first.

Nightshade moaned and started to squirm. She urged him on knowing that he was being gently for her sake. She clawed his back in an attempt for him to go harder.

Riddick felt her claw him and knew that was a cue, he started to thrust harder and deeper; moaning softly to himself he kissed her neck.

Nightshade was on the edge and she knew it was going to be a big one. He knew what he was doing and he did it very well. "Oh..Riddick" was all that she could manage to get out.

Riddick went even harder and deeper, briefly smelling blood; he had ripped her to a small degree, but this is what she wanted. She wanted to go and he needed to go. With a final deep thrust, they both climaxed. Riddick grunted and Nightshade almost screamed out. Legs still wrapped around Riddick, she lay her head down his shoulder, just now noticing the pain in between her legs.

Riddick knew that he had hurt her he sat down on one on the crates and just held her. They both were covered in sweat and hearts were pounding. Nightshade looked up at Riddick and smiled.

"Damn, that was great." Nightshade commented.

Riddick smiled and replied, "That was great and I must admit I have wanted to do this for a while."

Nightshade sighed and shuddered. Riddick just let her lay against him and got up and walked to her room. Luckily the bed big and he just lay on the bed with her. She quickly fell asleep and he just laid there and watched her sleep. He knew this was going to be hard. He loved her and he never let's anything happen to the ones he cares about. He brushed a hair from her eyes and closed his own. Tonight was a night of sweet dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

I am looking for a **beta reader** and if anyone would like to assist me that would be wonderful. I am especially looking for one to help me with the closure of** nightshade**.


End file.
